Bree Campbell
Background Bree Campbell is an original character from The Land of Stories series. '' Bree is a girl of school-going age from Our World. She shares Ms. York's English class with Conner Bailey. She first appears in A Grimm Warning. She is part of a school trip to Germany with Conner and ends up joining Conner on his adventure to save the Land of Stories. She figures out about The Land of Stories when she secretly hears Conner talking to Mother Goose. Appearance and Personality ''"Bree was unlike any girl Conner had ever met. She was always very calm and cool, never raised her voice for anything, and never seemed to let anyone or anything affect her in any way. She had blonde hair with a streak of pink and blue in her bangs. She usually wore bracelets and wristbands by the dozen, always wore a purple beanie, and had an earbud plugged into one ear whenever she could."''TLOS III, ch 3, p. 55 Bree, as mentioned above and noted by Conner, is calm and composed, keeping her cool regardless of the situation. She likes reading murder-mysteries and likely through the genre's influence, she becomes very observant, calculative, and intelligent. Like Conner, she also writes short stories, though hers are slightly more macabre and feature zombies.TLOS III, ch 3, p. 60 ''"It dawned on Conner that what most people found frightening, Bree found intriguing. And knowing this about her both frightened and intrigued him."''TLOS III, ch 11, p. 206 She has a habit of speaking her mind, regardless of whether or not it is appropriate, which occasionally baffles (but impresses) Conner. Throughout the course of the third book, Bree has been shown to be smart, savvy, resourceful, manipulative, a great actress and capable of getting out of sticky situations. She lies very well and improvises in a lot of tough situations, easily getting herself and Conner past obstacles. Bree is mildly incredulous that Conner is a bad liar, expressing her disbelief of his capability to achieve greater things when something minor has stumped him. Bree is smart and has helped Conner in place of Alex many times, playing a nearly similar role as Conner's sister, keeping Conner alive and the quest progressive. Bree can speak a little German, hinting at her German ancestry. At the end of ''A Grimm Warning, Mother Goose tells Conner that the only way Bree could have gotten through the portal in less than 200 years is if she has some kind of magic in her blood and she may be a descendant of Wilhelm Grimm, possibly a nod at the fact that she loves writing short stories.TLOS III, ch 30, p. 451 Relationships Bree mentions having a grandmother who was born in Germany.TLOS III, ch 11, p. 197 She also says her grandmother lives in Atlantic City (though it is unclear if this is the same grandmother).TLOS III, ch 12, p. 214 She has three younger sisters who, according to her, talk a lot about boy bands and fictitious relationships from books.TLOS III, ch 9, p. 175 It is implied she is a descendent of Wlhelm Grimm though this fact has yet to be confirmed. It is highly likely she has magic blood, and ancestry in the Land of Stories. Bree admits to having a crush on Conner at the end of A Grimm Warning.TLOS III, ch 30, p. 450 Story 1. The Land of Stories: The Wishing Spell - 2. The Land of Stories: The Enchantress Returns - 3. The Land of Stories: A Grimm Warning - 4. The Land of Stories: Beyond the Kingdoms Bree overhears Conner talk to Mother Goose via their magical communication mirror and offers to join him to help save the Land of Stories. She helps Conner retrieve the panpipe he needs to open the portal and helps him get to Neuschwanstein. She is sucked into the portal along with Conner and Emmerich. Conner sends her and Emmerich along with the royals on the hidden path to keep them safe. After the battle, she returns to her own world, but not before confessing to Conner that she has a crush on him (too). Quotes ''"Very simple and refined, that's how I'd like to be remembered."''TLOS III, ch 5, p. 98 ''"Are you out of your mind? How are you supposed to save another dimension when you can't even get out of an airport?"''TLOS III, ch 9, p. 177 ''"So far we've run away from our principal, kidnapped an old lady, lied to a concierge, and tricked an innocent German boy into believing we're secret agents. Does that make us bad people?"''TLOS III, ch 12, p. 226 References Category:Our World Characters Category:Heroes Category:Non-Recurring Category:Minor Characters Category:Humans